fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ajax
Ajax is a powerful mercenary, considered one of the strongest warriors in Ishgar. Despite this, he is not known for magical talent. Ajax has a rare disorder that doesn't allow him to offload his magical energy like a normal person. At the same time, Ajax was born with too much magical energy, and constantly needs to offload his magical energy in order to prevent his magical energy from killing him. In this regard, his own magic is like a tumor. His intense training regime, which assisted himself in offloading his magic, made him strong, and he became one of the most physically powerful individuals on the planet. He is currently the leader of Ajax's Mercenary Band, which he obviously founded and named. Appearance Ajax is a tall man of high muscular build. His skin tone is that of a Caucasian tan. On his left cheek is a noticeable scar, running from the top of his cheek almost to his chin. His hair is unkept and spiky, with many spikes pointing to the right side of Ajax's face. He also has piercing black eyes, and normally wears either a serious, or enthused expression. He dresses in a black, skin tight suit, covering his whole body from his ankles to his neck, and with the sleeves going up to his forearms. Over his forearms are two red armbands, stretching from the bottom of his forearms to slightly over his wrists. He also wears leg warmers and a bandana of the same color. Over his suit is a black chest plate, and he also sports black boots of the same hardness and design. Occasionally, instead of his black chest plate, Ajax will wear a brown and green one with shoulder pads, and instead of his suit, he'll wear a a pair of shorts and sleeveless shirt. These articles of clothing are his more casual attire. The rest of his attire remains constant. Personality Ajax is an immensely fun-loving individual. Despite his predicament, when in a battle against a strong opponent, someone who really challenges Ajax's skills, he shows a feeling of enjoyment. He thoroughly enjoys fighting strong opponents, especially those who can compete with his physical strength. These opponents he'll socialize with, asking their names, and other information, even if he's supposed to kill them. This is how Ajax acts when among friends, often cracking jokes, and laughing at jokes that his friends say. He is described as the life of the party when celebrating successful jobs, and can find things to celebrate no matter what has occurred. He also has a penchant for exercising. No matter where he is, or what he's doing, he will get up and randomly start his training regime. This is due to him trying to offload his magical power so that he won't die. Ajax finds all life to be important, and will never take a life if he can avoid it. This is likely due to his own lifespan always hanging on a thread, and always being in danger of dying. Ajax also lacks creativity when coming up with names, as evident by the title of his Mercenary Group. Overall, Ajax maintains an easy-going, friendly attitude towards all individuals he comes across. However, when individuals harm his friends, his demeanor completely changes. He gains a serious expression, and relentlessly attacks the individual who did the deed, not stopping until they're defeated (more often than not, in only a few blows). History Ajax was born to a fairly average family, and a fairly average lifestyle, with only one problem: he was born with far too much magical power. At the same time, Ajax's body was incapable of offloading his magic power through the use of magic spells, as he was incapable of learning or expelling the magic he learned as a sort of cruel irony. As general exercise still offloaded some magical energy however, Ajax began a routine of intense daily exercise at the age of four. Over time, Ajax's body became increasingly stronger and stronger. As his exercise routine became even easier and easier to accomplish, he had to adopt more and more difficult training regimes, making him become even stronger. Eventually he found that fighting strong opponents would allow him to offload more magic power, and began challenging people to fights. One day, Ajax made the mistake of challenging a Mage to combat, where he suffered his first defeat. Relishing in the opportunity of fighting even stronger opponents, Ajax began challenging Mages to combat, defeating one after the other, until eventually the standard Mage could not keep him alive. He then formed his mercenary group in an effort to find more strong opponents, and extend his life as long as he could. Magic and Abilities Physical Augmentation: Ajax cannot use magic in the traditional sense. Although he has massive reserves of magical energy, he can't manipulate in the normal sense. He can't normally expel magical energy in the normal sense, and instead utilizes physical augmentation. This rare skill allows Ajax to increase his physical power in response to fighting stronger opponents. This is why he enjoys fighting strong opponents so much. Every blow his body takes, it remembers. When Ajax recovers from his damage, he gains an immense increase in physical power, proportionate to the amount of damage he had taken. When increasing his physical power, his muscles temporarily swell before returning to their normal size, showing his increase in power. This method actually burns off some of Ajax's magical energy, helping to elongate his life. Immense Lung Capacity: Not only has his muscles gained immense strength through his training regime, but Ajax's lung capacity and cardiovascular system increased in power. Ajax can hold his breath underwater for hours, even when swimming with weights on his body, for an extended period of time. Ajax is even capable of blowing a house down using nothing but his breath, and redirecting attacks back towards his opponent as if he was using Wind Magic. These breaths only require a second or two of prep, possessing these immense amounts of power. Ajax can even blow wind so powerful that his opponent can't resist the force of it. His opponents compare this breath to the wind strength of a hurricane, and can carry them off their feet like one. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Ajax never received formal training in hand to hand combat, but over years of fighting on the streets and as a mercenary, Ajax developed his own fighting style. He generally focuses on punching his opponents (as it's generally all he needs), but will also use kicks, head-butts, and elbow and knee blows in order to combat multiple opponents at once, or deal damage to opponents who can actually survive one of his physical blows. Against incredibly powerful foes, Ajax will incorporate wrestling moves, taking down his opponents with devasting physical attacks. * Full Nelson: Ajax's grabbing move, for restraining opponents that he doesn't want to harm further, or for preparing another attack. Ajax moves his arms under the armpits of his opponent, and then moves his hands towards the back of their neck. The hold prevents nearly all upper body movement, while the position of his body makes it nearly impossible for his opponent to attempt a direct counterattack. This technique has one glaring weakness however: as Ajax commonly fights opponents much larger than himself, such as Giants, Ajax is unable to use this technique on foes much larger than himself. * One-Inch Punch: Ajax first positions his fist right in front of his opponent. It can be either touching them, or a few inches away. Then, without almost any pullback, Ajax unleashes the punch. Despite a lack of momentum gained from the movement of his arm, or fist, the punch is still devastating to the target. His One-Inch Punch is actually stronger than any normal punch he uses. * Falcon Piledriver: One of Ajax's most devastating combinations. First, Ajax puts his opponent in a hold, holding them upside down, their arms pinned to their body by Ajax's hold. Their head is often between Ajax's thighs, and he then jumps high into the air. Ajax spins as he comes downwards, a mach cone forming from the high velocity he descends, and the screaming of his opponent actually being slower than the descent itself. Ajax then slams his opponents head into the ground, head first, the amount of damage being proportional to the height this technique had. Unless he doesn't jump high enough, however, this attack is always faster than sound. * Gatling Gun: Ajax unleashes an incredibly rapid barrage of punches, and/or kick upon his opponent. The flurry at which Ajax moves his limbs is so fast that opponents can't see the movement of them. This technique can be utilized with one arm, two arms, one leg, two legs, or all four limbs at once. It can be used at close range, as one would expect, but it can also be used at a range. Ajax's incredibly powerful punches generates powerful shockwaves from simply wind pressure, capable of completely destroying an individual's internal structure. Ajax can then consistently bombard them with attacks, leaving them unable to counterattack as they bombarded, and likely leaving them a bloody mess by the time Ajax is done with them. Immense Strength: '''Ajax has immense reserves of physical strength from his years of training. His power lies solely in this physical nature. Even as a young boy, his standard training weights had ceased to have any use for him, and he began training by cutting down trees with his bare hands, and then using those as a weight bar. He could do sit ups and pull ups while holding a metal barbel in his mouth, and lifted giant weight bars that weighed several tons. He easily was able to knock out every opponent he ever ran into with only a one to a few blows each when he began fighting in street brawls, and was able to do crippling damage to Mages without being able to use any magic of his own. By the time he was eighteen, Ajax had no trouble contending with S-Class Mages with only his physical strength. As an adult, Ajax can lift metal training gear that weighs thousands of tons. In fact, his weighted training gear weighs no less then 30,000 tons when all of it is on him. This is most notable as he wears his weighted training gear almost all the time, and he appears to be able to move around effortlessly. Ajax can even lift and throw mountains. A punch from him is capable of creating an enormous shockwave as a ranged attack, strong enough to knock the wind out the physically strong, and shatter every bone in their body if they're not in the highest tier of physical strength, and outright kill them if they're incapable of withstanding any of his physical attacks. He also possesses great leg strength. He was capable of leaping in the air to punch a Giant in the head, and then kick another one into the ground before even coming down from the sky. Him jumping can create miniature craters in the ground, and he's capable of jumping over entire buildings. Using these shockwaves from punches and arms sweeps, Ajax can bring down buildings, block and redirect attacks, and break even the strongest of barriers. People can't even try to block his blows, or else their bones in the struck area will all break. Ajax proved strong enough to not only block Julius Kaizar's '''Hastam Omnipotens '''with only one hand, and knock him out in only one punch. This is even more impressive considering the fact that Julius was considered the "Strongest Man in the World. His easy defeat is what gave Ajax the alias "The True Strongest Man in the World". Although, he's the one who gave himself the nickname. His strength allowed him to knock out a Giant in one blow to the jaw, and wrestle several more to the ground during a job that led him into combat against the large race. Even simple flicks and pokes can be devastating is he doesn't restrain himself properly. Ajax once accidentally poked through a person's shoulder while teasing them. The scariest part of Ajax's strength is that he's always holding back. His comrades have stated that its obvious he's holding back when his opponent hasn't been completely eviscerated in one blow. '''Immense Speed: '''Ajax's physical strength is not the only one of his abilities that was drastically augmented by his training regime. His speed was also increased dramatically. During his childhood, he was capable of running from his home to a forest, and back in only a few minutes, while on the way back he was carrying a tree. His speed is so great that he can run faster than High Speed, Lightning Magic, and Light Speed users with literally no problem. He appears to be teleporting when moving, appearing behind a Light Magic user when they attempted to escape him, and dealt a blow to their back before they even knew he was there. His reflexes are also incredibly great, as opposed to just running speed. He's capable of dodging attacks from point-blank range, including bullets and light beams, and can actually move and swim faster than an Atlantean or Water Mage while under water. The fact that he's holding his breath doesn't deter him in the slightest. The aforementioned '''Hastam Omnipotens, while not only a powerful piercing attack is also lightning fast, so fast that Julius can barely control it. The fact that Ajax could move fast enough to block the spell is another testament to his speed. Immense Durability: '''Ajax's immense muscle density not only gives him immense strength, but also immense durability. Most physical blows do essentially no harm to his body, with him merely looking at the area of impact slightly annoyed if anything. Even serrated weapons either clang off his body, or shatter upon making contact with his skin. He could withstand blows from Giants, a barrage of magical blasts from point blank range, and even as a child survived a battle with an S-Class Mage, more excited about fighting him again than anything after he had lost. Even the enhanced gravity created from Gravity Magic, and the psychic pressure created from Telekinesis doesn't seem to affect him, or at the best, he can resist it with only minor difficulties. On top of that, his body produces only a small amount of fatigue toxins, likely due to the intensive training that Ajax has been undergoing since he was four. This allows him to simply withstand all of his opponents techniques, causing them to tire by overexerting them self from being unable to even harm Ajax. He's done this in the past simply to test if the calorie burn was greater than if he actually fought back. '''Immense Magic Power: '''Ajax was born with so great a magic power, that his magical energy threatens to kill him every day, as if it's a tumor. As Ajax is also unable to offload this magical energy as a normal person or Mage would, this forces Ajax to constantly need to exercise. In combat, the burning of his calories also offloads magical energy. Due to him being unable to expel magical energy, Ajax does not have a magical aura, and individuals often underestimate his strength. Equipment '''Weighted Training Gear: Ajax constantly wears his weighted training gear in an effort to burn more calories and offload more magical energy. This gear is his boots and chest plate. Ajax's weighted training gear weighs more than 30,000 tons. Despite this, Ajax appears to be able to move and fight as if he's wearing nothing. Ajax will only remove this gear in combat in order to fight a powerful opponent more effectively. The removal of this gear causes his speed to skyrocket, as he is no longer restricted by the immense weight of his training gear, which were strategically placed on his legs and chest in order for him to get the most work out of his movements as possible. Ajax's comrades believe that if he ever needs to take off his training gear, an immensely powerful calamity has appeared. Trivia In Greek mythology, Ajax is the name of two different Greek heroes, "Ajax the Great" and "Ajax the Lesser". The former is known as one of the greatest heroes of Greece and was the second strongest warrior of the Greeks during the Trojan War, after Achilles. The latter is best known for his raping of the priestess Cassandra, and murder at the hands of the goddess Athena for doing so in her temple. Black Dwarf Star likes to imagine he's named after the former Ajax. Ajax's appearance is based off of Bardock from the Dragon Ball franchise. The description given under his appearance section is specifically based off of his appearance in the arcade game Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Ajax's training to get stronger was admittedly based off of Saitama from One Punch Man. Thanks to Highestbounty123 for the idea to make Ajax all based around natural physical abilities. In a battle between Ajax and Altar, Black Dwarf Star isn't sure who would win. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Mercenary